the legend of the pokehumans
by Sierra1669
Summary: im not good in summays so read to find out.


The Legend

Of the

Pokehumans

By: Sierra Pena

1

Malcom's P.O.V

I was at the forest with my Pokémon when I saw a girl near a lake. She didn't look like one of those girls who tried to act beautiful, she just naturally is.

"That girl looks cute but I don't know if she likes me back. What do you think?" I say to my trusted Pokémon Draco.

"You should try to know her first and befriend her" he says back.

I nod. As I start walking I hear a rustling sound and I see a huge black creature. It looks at me for a few seconds with its red eyes and then it disappeared. 'Was that a Pokémon?' I thought. I shrugged it off and keep walking towards the river.

When I'm 2 feet from her she notice me and I stop dead at my tracks.

"Why hello" she says in a soft voice "What's your name?"

"Hello, my name is Malcom" I say a little nervous. "I'm here with my Pokémon"

"Hi, my name is Dawn and I'm not a trainer. I'm a poke human"

"What is that" I say sitting next to her.

From that point on I knew she will be a perfect girl for me. She explained how she is actually a legendary Pokémon named Darkrai. She also was one of the very few legendary Pokémon who got picked to have the power to turn human. She explained about her family and spilled a few jokes about her king named Arceus.

"Your family sounds awesome" I say

"Yeah I saw"

Then out of nowhere came a mysterious young man, about the same age as I am, with black clothes and dark hair.

2

Dawns P.O.V

I just saw him, standing there a few feet away from me. I know he is one of the few Pokémon from the council but which one? I know he is not Dialgia nor Palkia because they are in there slumber. It's not Giratina because he is with the king. Then who is this guy?

"Hello" he says "My name is Kirito, are these your Pokémon?" He lifts up a charmander and 2 other Pokémon I never seen before.

"Yes, those are my Pokémon" Malcom says. He returns all of them to their pokeballs except for the charmander. "My name is Malcom and this is Dawn and Draco"

Kirito studies Malcom for a few seconds and then at me but longer.

"Dawn, you look like a pokehuman. One of the legendaires from the council. Then let me introduce you to my real self. My real name is Zekrom, the deep black Pokémon. I'm the legend of truths and lighting". He says.

I knew I saw him before. Zekrom is from the 7th generation of Pokémon. He is in charge of the unova region. So why is he here in Panama?

I slightly smile "Nice to see you again kirito. I must ask though, what are you doing in the panama region?"

"I was on the search for someone when I saw a few hunters in this area hunting for pokehumans. Some of them from the council also disappeared." He says.

I was in shock. Some of the Pokémon from the council which king Arceus handily picked start disappearing. We are the strongest Pokémon out there. I see I only have two options with this situation. I can choose another hiding spot and wait till the hunters are killed. Or I can help look for the missing council members. I look at Malcom, my new friend for some help.

"You should help your friends and family before they become extinct" he says.

He is right. So with Kirito we decided to start searching the next morning and set up camp with Malcom's stuff but there was one problem.

"There is only one of everything and there are 3 of us" Malcom says.

"I can keep watch while you two sleep in the tent" Kirito says.

"But you need sleep too. You can at least wake one of us up" I say. Then I remember he is also the legend of the night.

"It's ok, I can watch the camp full time" kirito says.

So we said our good nights and I went to sleep thinking nothing will happen. Oh how wrong I was.

3

Kirito P.O.V

When they went under the tent I sit near the fire that Malcom's Pokémon Draco made. I made a four note whistle and a mockingjay comes to my left shoulder and a nightfury comes to my lap. I pet the nightfury, as I think about my next move. 'Is the 2 years up yet? Will she wake up this year?' I thought.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Draco says as he comes towards me.

I look up at him. "Nothing, just thinking about the missing members" I say back. The truth is one of the missing members might actually be my sister Asuna. She been gone since her slumber from the last Pokémon war and that was 5 years ago. I know she woke from it but where is she? I was about to get more wood for the fire until I stopped as soon as I stand up.

The air felt heavy and unpleasant. Like a mysterious presence came out of nowhere. I hear the tent being open and I see Dawn come out of it.

"You felt it too?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's like the air suddenly changed. I hope it's just animals going hunting like owls." She says.

I would of laugh at that comment but this is no laughing matter. Someone or something is coming and I'm pretty sure it's coming. And it's coming fast.

"Dawn, I need you to wake up Malcom and get at least 2 feet away from the area." I say. I don't know if this person wants to fight but I know my friends need to be in safety first.

Before she can even get Malcom out of the tent our hunter approaches us.

"So this is what the master was talking about. Well then fair enough. My name is Lucario and I am here to destroy you."

4

Dawn P.O.V

Before I could even take Malcom out of the tent I heard a loud bang that told me that the creature is here.

"What's going on? Are you ok?" Malcom asked still dazed about the situation.

"No time for explanation. We need to go. Now!" I took his hand and ran out of the tent unprepared for what I was about to see.

On my right is Zekrom in his original form. Which means things are about to turn from bad to worse. On my left is an oversized Mega Lucario. To a 5 year old it might look like a dragon is about to have a fight with a blue ninja. To me this looks like a start to another war.

"Oh my gosh" Malcom says. I guessed he just realized how bad this is.

"Come on!" I say. We run towards the other side since the area was big. As I make sure everyone is inside the other side of the forest I see one of Zekrom's eye looking at me and the other at Lucario. I have a small felling this is the last time I'm going to see Zekrom for a while.

"Be careful!" I shout to him. He gives me his signature grin.

"Got it." He says back. After Lucario's Aura Sphere all I see is dust. I cover my eyes and feel a pair of arms pull me towards the forest.

5

Zekrom P.O.V

This is definitely an abnormal Mega Lucario. The area is filled with dust but the attack didn't leave me a scratch. As the fog cleared he was gone.

"You better watch your back" he says

I turn towards the voice and I don't see him. I see Asuna. Before I could stop myself I use Draco Meter and meteorite's spread all around the area. The illusion disappeared and it hit the main target.

"Why you…" He said as he takes a sword from his back. "Mother's Rosario!"

I wasn't terrified but in a state of shock. This creature knows Mother Rosario. One of the ancient sword moves in history. First person to know it was a girl named Yuuki. Then it was passed down to Asuna. Now this thing. How did he get it from her?

"Hyper beam" I say. A full power laser comes from my mouth to him in critical damage.

Since his ability is "Reflexive Retaliation" some of the damage went back to me.

"Recover" he says. I don't know how I will end this thing. "Bone rush". I get pushed back into the trees with sever scratches all over me.

Then I remember something Kyurem said and changed form.

6

Dawn P.O.V

I sit behind some trees as the fight gets underway. I watch as Zekrom looks like he is going down any second and Lucario looks brand new. I think of ways to help until I saw a flash of blue light now on my left side.

"What is that" Malcom shouted as he comes back from leading the wild Pokémon away from here.

I am to terrified to even respond to him as I see the impossible. An oversized Mega Lucario and Zekrom using all of his power.

As the blue light dissolved I don't see Zekrom. I see Black Kyurem. He is only at lv.75 and he is using all of his power. How strong is this person and how many are there?

"H-how are you able to do that?" the enemy stuttered.

"I'm not a regular Pokémon you fool" Black kyurem says back.

Before he can even respond back Black kyurem starts to attack him non-stop not letting him touch the ground. It's like he ate a rare candy or something. 'How was he able to turn to Black kyurem without Kyurem himself' I thought. Out of all the years I knew him, I never saw him using all of his power.

"Should we help or…"Malcom asked. I was too deep to my thoughts I forgot he was there.

"No, I positive Zekrom will win unless"

"Unless what" he says a little worried

I feel some of my power being taken by Black kyurem. 'What is he doing?'

"Dark dragon's roar" he says sending Lucario away from this area.

Due to going back to his original shape and form I know he is not coming back anytime soon.

"Thank goodness "I say. I was so excited I didn't know what to do with myself. I kissed Malcom on the check and ran straight to the center of the area where Black kyurem was. Not ready for the news I was about to hear.

As I ran I watch as he transform to his original form and go on his knees. Then I remember he used all of his strength and I'm not sure if I'm ready for the worse.

"Zekrom! Don't tell me your going back to slumber" I cried out.

I remember the last time he went to sleep. King Arceus got out of control and we had to put him to sleep for a short time. It wasn't easy though. Zekrom and Giratina deal with it but it almost cost their lives. They went to sleep for almost a decade.

He looked down at me and smiled "I might have too. To regain strength and boost up my Level. But don't worry; you're in the protection by Malcom and his Pokémon. I'll also send my nightfury to" he says "Besides I'll be able to communicate with you in your dreams. Like last time".

He is right about that. But I'm still worried about the near future. What will happen when this happens again but a stronger opponent?

"I want you to do me a favor. Can you find some clues to the missing member?" he asked

I nod

"Thanks. I hope we can meet again" And then there was a flash of light and as the light dissolved a black orb floats down to the ground and I take it and hold is close to me.

Malcom, Chip, Otis, Draco and I set up camp. As I get wood for the fire I see a beat up Scyther coming towards me saying "help".

7

? P.O.V

I walk towards the throne room with Lucario in handcuffs about to deliver bad news.

"Master he is back" I say pushing him to master's feet.

"So… tell me how you failed this time!" he shouted.

"My- my lord, I tried to capture the Scyther but he was to fast even though he was hurt and I tried to get Darkrai but Zekrom got in the way" Lucario said.

"Hmm… I understand Zekrom, he is the problem but you still let that insect get away so for that you are turn to a basic Pokémon… Riolu!" he said turning him back to a riolu.

"Aggron, I need you to capture Darkrai and the scythe. If Zekrom gets in your way… tell him his sister will be no more.

"Yes master…"

8

Malcom P.O.V

As Draco and I set up the wood we had left I see Dawn come towards us with a badly injured Scyther. I ran to them. 'Did the enemy do this?' I thought

"What happen?!" I said opening my pack.

"He said that a lucario attacked him and he tried to escaped" she explained

I was mad. Not only he tried to hurt us, he tried to hurt other Pokémon. I gave him a max revive and he felt instantly better.

"Thanks. My name is Jack and I'm a pokehuman. My Pokémon species is Scyther" he said.

I went over to Dawn because she looked so pale she was about to faint. I guess a lot of this pokehuman stuff got to her. Just like Dawn, Jack explained how he is one of the few regular Pokémon who can turn human. His question though caught me by surprised.

"Have you guys seen a Pokémon named Zekrom?" he asked. Lucky for me, Dawn answered.

"He is at his slumber right now. I don't know when he will come back." She said.

"Oh…ok" he said

So we decided he can stay with us since he doesn't have a home. I noticed that Dawn is still worn out with everything that happen but she would be better in the next few days. I just hope no danger comes while he is asleep and he comes soon.

9

2 years later

Dawn P.O.V

I sit near the fire with zekrom's nightfury at my lap. It's been 2 years since I saw him and nothings been quiet. We been attacked by a group of Lairon's and Shelgon's but nothing life threating. Both Malcom and Jack keep trying to get my attention but I just think of them as friends. All of Malcom's Pokémon evolved except for Chip.

I do the four note whistle Kirito taught me and instead of a mockinjay coming for me, I get it repeated. 'Huh? He said a bird will come. He didn't say it will repeat.' I thought. I did it again and it repeat it again.

I went towards the sound and saw the sound was coming from inside the forest. 'It probably was just another bird' I thought. So I shrugged it off and decided to turn back. When I turn towards the fire, I saw something that made my heart do somersaults.

Like the day we met, he was just sitting there near the fire petting his nightfury as his pet look at me with a face that said 'you just got played.'

I'm one of those girls who usually doesn't cry. No matter if I'm happy, sad, or mad. But this time I couldn't control it.

"Kirito!" I cried and running to him not noticing the nightfury.

As I jumped on his lap the nightfury yelped and it made me jumped. It went to the other side of the fire.

"Hey! What happen these past 2 years?" he asked.

"Nothing, a few attacks here and there but nothing major" I said "But the day you left a pokehuman named Jack came here. Told us he know a few information about Asuna's location."

His face harden. I guess he wasn't ready for that piece of news.

"What did he say" he said heasintly.

"He didn't tell us everything… but he said something about "She has awoken" and "She might be captured." I say understanding most of it.

He didn't say anything for a while. I guess hearing that your sister has awoken from her 5 year slumber and might been taken away and being tortured by someone after being gone for 2 years is hard. I had that feeling before.

"I'll speak with him tomorrow." He says.

I nod and lay my head on his lap. As I was drifting to sleep for the first time I heard him sing.

"I was never right for the hero type of role

I admit it

With my heart shivering in fear

I can see today's reflected in each past tear

Even so, it has been calling the heavens to me

But I cannot hide all the emptiness inside my fleeting heart

Once in my dreams I rose and soared

No matter how I'm knocked around or beaten down

I will stand up, restored

All of my love has yet to wake

I know your strength is what I lack

You've got my back and know that I've got yours

I have you to thank for lighting up the dark

Because you're here with me

Our dreams will soar free

Forever"

10

Kirito P.O.V

As I finish "Crossing Field" I notice the sun rising. Guess I came in late at night. My nightfury perks up his head.

"No I don't want to fly, bud" I say. He nudges me. "Besides, I have Dawn."

'Then take her with us' he says in my head.

'Not when she is asleep' I say back

My nightfury is like a mixture of a bat and a dragon. I had him about 5 years. I never got to name him though. Bolt, Thunder, Toothless? I don't know.

"How do you fly with him" Dawn asked

I was so startled I fell from my log seat. No one, I mean no one asked to ride him with me. No one ask how I fly him either. Also I didn't notice her wake up.

"It's like riding a horse but less crazy, more dives, and you are flying" I say. I already know the next question she is going to ask.

'You really comparing me to a horse. Really?' he says

'Oh shut up you know you act crazy sometimes.' I say

"Can we fly?" she asked.

Usually, I will wait for a few days, so he can get use to the person that's going to ride on top of him besides me. But, he stayed with her for the past 2 years. So I don't need to.

"Sure, I'm just trying to figure out a name". I say as I get on him first and then help her.

"What about – ahh!" She says as we take off.

I was prepared for this. He took us about 85 feet in the air, and then went east towards the forest.

"This is awesome" Dawn says as she loosen her grasp around me.

"Yeah, it really is. What were you saying before we took off." I say

"I was saying you could name him Ignite. After the song and since he ignites into the air." She said.

Ignite. Why didn't I think of that? I could of thought of that 2 years ago! It's a great name.

"We, we could name him Ignite." I say thinking about how she took care of him while I was gone.

She smiled and then looked terrified and pointed towards where we going. I stopped Ignite looking surprised.

Because what I see is a man on top of his salamence the size of Ignite.

11

Dawn P.O.V

I was terrified. We haven't had a real attack for 2 years. 2 years! Yeah there was some Shelgon's and Lairon here and there, and we took them down easy but a Salamence. That's trouble.

"Hello, I'm here to warn you." Then man says.

"About what" Kirito says back.

"I can't give it to you directly but I could say that my master knows you are still alive and you, Zekrom, have finally awoken. Just know an army is coming, for your and the rest of the pokehuman's blood. Starting with steal type killing bug type." He said "Beware".

Then Salamence shoot something towards us. Ignite started falling trying to catch us and I blacked out.

12

Kirito P.O.V

'How did this happen' I thought as I was falling. I watch as Ignite grabs Dawn and crash towards the river. I fell near a bunch of huge trees

Luckily, I wasn't too far from the river. I ran to the river hoping not to see the worst.

"Ignite!" I screamed.

He rose is head slowly like he just woken from a long nap. As I come towards him, he lifts up his left wing and I notice what he did.

"Oh, Ignite" I said as I take Dawn out of his arms. "I'm sorry"

'It's ok. At least she is safe' he says.

"Yeah" I said back. Secretly, I care about this girl more than everyone in the council except for my sister and he knows it.

I give both of them the rest of my emergency berries, water and wait till Dawn wake up.

'Who is the master that the man talked about, steal type killing bug type starting a war?' I thought as I lean on Ignite.

"Who… was that and…who is his master?" Dawn asked while waking up.

"I don't know but I do know what he meant about the steal and the bug type" I say while looking at her "Which means we need to leave now."

13

Dawn P.O.V

I didn't know what he meant at first, and then I remembered Malcom and Jack. Jack is a bug type Pokémon. Oh no.

"Yeah, we need to go" I say standing up.

"We can't fly so we have to run" he says

We ran away from the river and towards the open area where we camp. Thanks to Ignite I didn't get injured but for a few weeks he can't fly. I have to thank him later. What we saw made the salamence look like a cat.

The camp was a mess. No one was in sight. I see steel plates everywhere. Then I truly understand what the man meant.

"Oh boy, they did it again" Kirito says

"You think the 'master' is capturing the council members?" I say fearing the worst.

"Maybe, but why all this after 2 years of the first attack" he says

"Maybe they were waiting for"

"Pokehumans, I finally found one" A girl shouted as she ran from the right side of the area.

"Zekrom, you finally awoken. I can finally get the last of your kind." A man said as he comes from the left side of the area.

Two completely different people want us for two completely different reasons. Sometimes I just wish I was a regular human.

14

Kirito P.O.V

A girl who is a fan of us and a man who wants me as a prize to complete a collection. This is unlikely for 2 people coming at the same time for the same thing.

Ignite growls at the man.

"Why you want him" Dawn asked

"I need you too Darkrai. With you two my legendary pokehuman collection will be completed! And yes, I do have your sister." The man said

So this is the man who took most of the council. Who took Asuna. What's next, King Arceus himself?!

I watch as Aggron takes the girl as she kicks and yell. All I know is that her name is Jessica. She tried to catch me once in the past but she failed.

"So, you can come to me peacefully or I will have to force you." The man says as he shows us a red and black cocoon. The cocoon of destruction. "By the way the names Cartious."

"No, we are not coming with you" I say. I know what I have to face now.

"Alright then. Rise the destruction Pokémon. Yveltal." He says as he plants the cocoon.

What's comes out of the cocoon is a gigantic Pokémon that's about 19 feet tall that looks like a giant "Y" that has a head, claws, feet, and veins.

This will not be easy.

15

Dawn P.O.V

I remember Yveltal from the council. He is one of the 8th generations of Pokémon. There is no way to convince him since he can easily turn bad. Also he is the destruction Pokémon.

"Ignite; try to find Jack, Malcom, and his Pokémon." Kirito ordered. "He is too powerful especially in our condition. I'll have to figure out how to put him to sleep until we find Xerenes."

"I can do that." I say as I switch to my original Pokémon form "Dark Void". Three huge black aura balls go into Yveltal and make him go to sleep.

"Phew. Nice one" Kirito says

"Thanks" I say. "He needed to be put down."

"Somebody help" Malcom shouted as him and Jack get carried by Ignite.

"Oh, wow. That's a new way to get someone." I say as Ignite drops them from his back near us.

"Yeah well it's not fun when you don't know about it! Anyway, I have bad news that you all should here." Malcom says

"What is it" I say

"That guy you saw is from my family, the Parex family. The family who created the pokehumans."

16

Malcom P.O.V

I told them about the Parex family. How they were the first family of scientist to create pokehumans and that King Arceus is actually a pokehuman himself. He was the first. I didn't know all of this till I was 15 and after that I ran away.

"I guess that after Arceus was created it started to go down by generation" Kirito says.

"Yeah, after a pokehuman was created they had to release them to the wild. They were not allowed to raise them. Everyone but my uncle Cartious follow that rule. He started to follow it after his third creation." I say.

"Well that explains why I was raised by humans!" Kirito yelled. "I was his first creation, then Asuna, and finally Kyurem. Cartious is my father. He let me watch as my brother and sister was born. I thought that man was dead. Until now." Kirito says.

Wow, so technically Kirito is my cousin. This is like that show called "Lab Rats" that I used to watch.

"Malcom. Why didn't you tell us this sooner? Not only Kirito has to destroy his father, we now have to look for the entire scientist who created us." Dawn said.

"Well sorry. I thought that since my parents are dead because of an explosion by your species, I thought I would never hear the word 'Parex' again."

"So your saying that it's our fault that your parents are dead?!"

"Enough!" Kirito says "You guys can just sit here, alright? I'll go and destroy him. I don't even care if I die in battle." He blows out a tree with a lightning bolt and walks away. Ignite follows him.

"Wow. Destructive." Draco says while he comes out of his pokeball.

"I'm going to the river." Jack says. I didn't realize he was here.

"What are you doing?" I ask Dawn. Everyone is not taking this news good about how they were created.

"I don't want to, but I need to go to the forest so I'll see you later." She says as she goes the same direction as Kirito.

I guess no one likes a parex.

17

Kirito P.O.V

Usually I would only be in my original form when im in a battle or in a slumber, but I just had to hide my appearance. Obvisoly I failed.

"I know your there Dawn says in her Darkrai form. I guess she came to check on me. She turns to her human form.

"I see you found me" I say turning back to human. I force a smile to hide my thoughts.

"Stop hiding it." She says as she sits next to me. "Are you ok?"

"No" I said "I have to kill my father who has raised me during my childhood. It's not fair at all. I have to choose to either join him, kill him, or get killed." I yelled while my hands are shaking.

"Well sooner or later you'll have to make a choice. Im not going to tell you which one is the right one. One thing is that you can't die in battle." She said.

"Yeah but, im not sure if it's possible to go up to him and stop whatever he is doing."

"Then try. Besides you're not going to be alone and you know the man since he is your father."

I was confused about everything. I thought my father died from the explosion. I only remember a few things about my childhood. One thing I am certain of is that I have a sister. Im not sure if she is in trouble.

"I don't even know what to do at this point" I mumbled. I just hug my knees and look at the clouds until Dawn comes right in front of me and put her arms around me.

"Hey… where's the strong kirito that I know."

"You can't be strong forever Dawn. It's impossible."

She smiled. "Well then, be strong for me. You need to try. Besides you're not going to be alone. I'll go with you."

"No, I think you should stay here to protect Malcom. Also it's not safe."

"You think I want to stay here thinking everyday if you will come back or not?"

"As long as he is gone, why does it matter if I come back?" I ask.

What happen next had me almost faint. Almost. She lean and kiss me.

"That's what you get for saying that and the reason why that can't happen is that I love you.

I can hide my emotions really good but inside im completely in shock. Like I said before, yes I care about her, yes I do love her but I didn't think she would love me back. Ignite comes out of the bush.

'What's going on here boss?'

'I told you not to call me boss and did you had to come at this time'

'What she confess?'

'Shut up' I blushed

Ignite smirked and went back to the bush. 'Do dragons even smirk?' I thought

"I-I love you to. I always have ever since." I finally confess "That's why I don't want you to go."

"I need to go Kirito-kun."

I sign. "Alright. But no one else." That's the first time someone put kun in my name but I don't kind.

She nodded. So we took our stuff and I get Ignite ready.

"Just a warning, we might not make it back alive" I say.

"Yeah but at least I know I died by saving my friends" She said

I smiled. We get on Ignite and he stretch out his wings.

"Ignite. Soar"

18

? P.O.V

I sense two strong powerful auras's coming towards us. I walk to the master to tell him my prediction.

"Master, Zekrom and Darkrai are coming this way." I said

"Well I see my failed creation is coming to kill me. He thinks he can save everyone. Well then, you think you can keep him distracted till the machine is ready, Mewtwo?" he says.

I smirked. I'm one of the strongest Pokémon out there, except for Arceus and my rival Mew. It's likely I can destroy them before they come here.

"Yes master I can do it but are you sure you don't want them destroyed before they come. I can do that to." I say

"You can mega evolve. I don't care which stone you use as long you don't use your full power. I need that power for the machine. Bring chardziard and Pikachu with you. Make sure you take down both of them."

"Yes master but didn't you say you want to see your son one last time" I say.

"He is not my son!" he shouted. "Just a stupid failed creation and yes I do need to see him so destroy the darkrai and put the zekrom to sleep for now. If it's a struggle, tell him I have his sister,"

"Yes master, before we depart I will check on the prisoner."

He nods. I go downstairs to the basement of the flying ship. As I go down I tell Chardziard to get Pikachu, the stones, and meet me at the exit.

When I reach the basement I see a big cage about 17 feet high. Just in case we have big prisoners like this one. In the cage I see resheriam in her human form that she calls "Asuna" but we don't pay attention to call her that. She has light brown hair and a white long night gown. If she wasn't beat up and have cuts all over her skin I would think of her as a beautiful girl.

I go towards the cage and I hear her calling names. "Zekrom, Kyurem, father, why" and she just keep repeating.

"Shut up. No one is going to get you and help you escape reshiram."

"No, you're wrong. My brothers will come and get me and together we will end you." She said while chains are wrapped around her wrist, not letting her get 3 feet past the wall.

"Zekrom and Kyurem?" I laugh "Kyurem haven't been sees since the war. He is long gone. And yes you are right. Your lightning brother is coming but he won't get to you. I'll make sure he is in a permanent sleep after what he did to lucario."

I leave the basement but not before I say one last thing.

"I'll make sure to let you see your brother one last time as he fights my master."

19

Asuna P.O.V

After he leaves I sit on the floor tired of struggling. I had a feeling today will be the day Kirito will come. 'Can he do it? Does he have the strength to save me and defeat our father mentally and physically?' I thought. I shake my head. He will do it.

I look at my hands thinking why father would keep me here for five years. New Pokémon will show up every week.

I look to my right and see a girl with the same clothes as me in a cage. She has light blue hair that is mostly going towards the back of her head except for two small groups of it that's framing her face. Instead of ribbons on them she has metal plates. Her eyes are the same color as her hair.

I look on top of her cage to see what species she is and her name. It read '? : Sinon'. Either they are hiding her species or they don't know.

"Hey…Sinon?" I said

"Y- Yeah?" she said back

"If we don't get out of here alive at least I need to know what species you are. I already know you are an ice type."

She makes an ice circle without moving a muscle telling me that I am right.

"You know how we as legendries don't really have a gender but since we are half human we do but we can switch our voices?"

I was surprised by her knowledge but I nodded.

"Well they think that kyurem is a boy but actually it's a girl. I know this because I am kyurem."

I was in complete shock but to prove her point she changed to her original form and she was right. All this time I was sitting next to my sister.

"Wow… so what happen to you after the Pokémon war?"

"You already know the answer to that and I finally found a way to get us out of here."

She took out an object that I know might be the only thing that will save us without risking lives.

"The D.N.A splicers"

20

Dawn P.O.V

We flew on Ignite towards the ship. Kirito said before we left that his father must have some mode of transportation.

As we are about twenty feet from the ship I see a giant fireball coming towards our direction.

"Duck!" I yelled. Ignite folded his wings and spin under the fire ball.

"What was that" I asked.

"Not what, who?" Kirito says.

"Hello fellow people" Mewtwo says as he, a Pikachu, and a chardziard is coming towards us. "My name is mewtwo."

"We don't need your introduction, Mewtwo. I know who you are" Kirito snap

"Well you don't have to be so rude Zekrom. I was just introducing myself to this girl. Besides we have something you want." Mewtwo said as he touches Dawn's hair in a creepy way.

"Get away from her mewtwo and you don't have anything I want." Kirito shouted.

"So you don't want your sister?" Mewtwo asked

I knew as soon as he said that we were in trouble because Kirito looked white and pale.

"She is at the ship but I don't think you will get to her alive."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Obvisoly you won't Darkrai. Our orders are to destroy you and put Zekrom to sleep. Chardzarid smokescreen." He said.

I started coughing. "Cough~ Kirito? ~cough"

I know I'm still on top of Ignite but I don't know if kirito is in front of me. As the fog clears I don't see him.

'I know I only did this in your dreams but do me a favor and take control of Ignite. I got a plan.' Kirito said in my head

'Alright just don't die. You know what happen the last time' I said back

'Got it'

During the time kirito was asleep I keep having dreams about Zekrom. One night I'll sleep the whole night and the next I'll wake up vomiting. On the tenth night I had a dream about how he was telling me that my dreams and nightmares all have a meaning. Now I understand them.

I move up to the back of Ignites head and I look around the area. I hear fighting but from every direction. It's like the turn invisible. Then out of nowhere comes a little yellow mouse behind me. 'Someone told me about one before' I thought. But before I can react I get nearly killed.

21

Sinon P.O.V

I take out the D.N.A splicers and put them at the center of the cage.

"With this I can fuse with either you or Zekrom. Into Black Kyurem or White Kyurem but I have a feeling Kirito already knows how to transform by himself."

"You think so?" Asuna says as she looks at me with awe.

"Yeah but who knows. We haven't seen that rascal for five years." I said remembering a time when we were playing when we were kids.'

"Yeah… so how do we get out of here and use that thing." She asked

"We transform to our original forms, and then hold the D.N.A splicers together at the same time. That will cause us to fuse. The more we fuse, the less we have to rely on the splicers. The more we do it without the splicers, the more chance you can do it on your own. Like Zekrom." I said.

I remember when we were little that Asuna will always admire our older brother. She would always follow him and try to do everything that he does but sometimes it would be dangerous. Even though I'm the strongest out of the three, Kirito is the oldest.

"Alright! Let's do this" She said as she transforms to her original form.

"Ok" I said. I change to my original form.

We both grab the D.N.A splicers at the same time and the whole basement glow. When I finally saw the results I was amazed.

I was in complete amazement until the alarm started to sound.

"Let's get out of here" I said.

We go through the celling hoping that was the roof. That was my first mistake.

I look around the 1st floor. It was suspicious and dark. I started to light up my tail until I heard a voice.

"Well, well this is unexpected. The dragon finally got out of its cage. Or should I say dragons" a man said with a booming voice. It's so dark I can't see him.

"Where are you?" I asked

"You shouldn't be worried about where am I. You should be worried about where you at."

As soon as he said that there was nothing beneath my feet and I start falling to what seems an endless dark pit.

22

Kirito P.O.V

Like in every battle I was in my original form fighting against Mewtwo and Chardziard.

"I see you can Mega evolve. That doesn't give you an advantage. I said "Draco Meter"

Mewtwo barley dodges it but Chardziard takes a critical hit. "I see why Lucario had a problem with you. You might be the problem the prophecy was talking about" he said as chardziard turns to his regular farm and starts falling from the sky.

"I can't believe you are not helping your partner and what prophecy?" I said

"I'm a solo fighter. It was masters choice to bring them, not mine and don't worry about that for now. Let's fight." He said as he used pyshock.

I barley dodge the attack. 'Out of all the types, why did I have to be an electric type' I thought "Dark dragons roar."

If I used all of my power on this attack I would have killed him, but I didn't. I just put him unconscious. I catch him and turn to my human form.

Mewtwo and I have a sort of history together. Arceus, Mewtwo, and I were the ones who really destroyed the scientist lab and home before we ran away. All three of us left our sister and brothers for survival. Now I regret that. For a couple of months we stay together in the woods until we were strong enough to live on our own. We were like a small family. That is the only reason why I didn't kill him right now.

I flew towards were I left Dawn and ignite and they were both not there.

"Ignite, Dawn?"

I didn't see them. Mewtwo kept whispering a name. Someone name "Luna".

I land on the ground and search the area until I heard Ignite.

"Boss…, army…, Dawn…, Danger…, come now' he said in a whisper that scares me.

I run towards the voice hoping the best. But everything turns out the opposite.


End file.
